Like a Doll
by Cheshire Sloth
Summary: Harry est un sorcier comme les autres, sa Némésis disparaît c'est la panique. Mais que va t-il faire lorsque celui-ci va revenir...Plus foutrement sexy que jamais ! Drarry/Rating: M/ Putain Malfoy arrête d'être bandant !
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Les personnage ne sont pas à moi T.T Hélas

H&D : Non encore heureux

Raiting : M héhé

Note 1 : Je suis pas une experte j'accepte les conseils sans méchanceté...Je mange pas encore les lecteurs

Note 2 : Les fanfictions sont écrite pour avoir des commentaires T.T N'oubliez pas l'auteur ''fait la manche''

Note 3 : TOM FELTOOOOONNNNNN ! Kyaaaaaa ***q * **

Conscience : Oh non elle est repartie...Mais pitié sauvez moi T.T c'est dur de vivre dans la tête de cette timbrée

OoOoOoOo

Prologue : Je suis de retour !

Harry était un sorcier comme les autres, il était jeune, 17 ans, il avait des amis, Ron, Hermione et toute la bande. Il avait une vie plus ou moins normal, tout dépend de ce qu'on appelle normal surtout pour un lanceur de sort.

Il avait un semblant de famille recomposé et bien sûr il avait des ennemies. Cependant durant ces deux dernières années sa Némésis avait disparut purement et simplement.

Du jour au lendemain plus de nouvelles, même sa famille, dû ce qui en restait, avait perdu contact avec lui.

Oh bien entendu Harry ne s'était pas inquiété...Après tout il s'agissait de Draco Malfoy ce mec pouvait bien se faire écraser sous ses yeux que ça ne changerait pas sa vie...

Oui il le détestait, pour la simple et bonne raison que ce petit con arrogant avait vraiment un trop beau cul...Bref...Cela faisait deux ans jour pour jour que Draco avait disparut.

OoOoOoOo

La forêt sombre semblait aspirer les ténèbres environnants comme un trou noir terrible. Dans cette forêt ou aucuns humains n'osaient s'enfoncer trop profond sous peine de disparaître à jamais, se trouvait des créatures de toute sorte.

Des créatures sombres et malveillantes qui semblaient ricaner dans l'obscurité. Même les rayons fort du soleil printanier ne semblait pas pouvoirs percer les ombre sauvage des arbres puissants.

Dans cette forêt luxuriante une des ombres se déplaçait à une vitesse soutenue, elle se glissait sans problème entre les troncs noirs, la flore semblait s'ouvrir devant lui pour ne pas prendre le risque d'être touchée par cette force inhumaine qui parcourait les muscles bander de l'homme.

Il courrait à une vitesse inhumaine sa vision réduite à des traits de couleur sombre, vert et noir pour la plus part.

Ce coureur ne semblait même pas réel, seul sa crinière blanche se détachait sur son corps tout de noir vêtu. Enfin après cette longue course sans arrêt le corps s'immobilisa et observa le ciel avec un sourire moqueur. Il semblait se moquer des étoiles, petits point d'or qui se débattaient dans l'océan de noir qui les entouraient rien ne semblait pouvoirs les empêcher de se battre pour briller...Pour exister.

Il inspira profondément l'air ambiant et descendit son regard argent sur le paysage en face de lui, un grand château noir s'élevait dans l'horizon semblant pointer le tableau immense au dessus de lui comme pour essayer de le toucher. Bien sûr il n'y arriverait jamais, mais il n'était pas censé le savoir.

Après une longue réflexion silencieuse sur des questions rhétorique sans queue ni tête le jeune homme se redressa et avança dans le jardin d'encre se dirigeant d'un pas sûr et leste vers les portes du château.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était revenu faire ici, après tout maintenant qu'il était libre de ses responsabilité il n'avais aucune raison de revenir dans ce lieu.

Lentement il franchit les grandes portes d'entrée, l'air ambiant lui sembla d'un coup bien plus lourd, emplie de chose pas forcément très positive. Il sentait la peur et l'anxiété autour de lui comme un poison cruel qui s'imprimerait en lui.

Les élèves avaient peur et il ne pouvait que les comprendre, le lord noir faisait régner sur le monde un véritable chaos et chaque jour la liste des décès n'était que plus grande.

Tout était silencieux pourtant, comme si même les êtres dans le château retenait leur souffle pour attendre la mort. Cependant le jeune blond savait que cela n'avait rien à voir

Ils dormaient, pour la plus part, bien qu'une grande partie avait trop peur pour fermer les yeux.

Ses pas résonnaient froidement dans les couloirs qu'il parcourait, la rentrée venait à peine d'avoir lieux et tous les élèves étaient là...Oui tous...

Un sourire glacial pris place sur ses lèvres pâles, il tendit son cou et inspira profondément cherchant cette odeur de musquée et douce qui flottait dans l'air. Oui lui aussi était là, dormant d'un sommeil agité de cauchemars dans sa chambre...

La directrice pouvait attendre il lui suffisait d'aller dans l'escalier de monter au 7eme étage, de se glisser dans la salle en forçant un peu la grosse dame et il pourrait aller respirer cette odeur de plus près, peut-être même le toucher.

Sur cette excellente idée, le garçon fit demi-tour pour aller se glisser dans la salle commune des gryffons. Arrivant devant un certain lit il se pencha, ses prunelle se couvrirent de rouge alors que l'odeur lui sautait au narine asséchant sa gorge.

Oui il en avait envie, cette chair palpitante, se corps alangui dans les draps...oh oui il rêvait de pouvoirs le prendre entre ses mains, le griffer, le mordre, le marquer comme sien et l'épuiser de plaisir, le rendre fou à son simple contact...En faire sa chose.

Oui il en rêvait, et il simple fait de sentir son sexe devenu dur se presser contre son boxer lui confirmait cette envie.

Il ne lui échapperait pas, fois de Draco Malfoy...Du moins..Lorsque celui-ci reviendra à lui il ne se souviendra de rien mais lui s'en souviendrais et il mettra tout en oeuvre pour que le petit brun tombe sous son charme qu'il puisse utiliser son corps encore et encore jusqu'à le tuer...

Oui avoir son sang et son sperme entre les doigts devrait être...Jouissif.

Mais pour le moment il avait d'autre chose à faire, ce petit ne payait rien pour attendre, bientôt il le suppliera d'être pris plus fort, plus profondément au point d'en devenir fou.

L'être sombre repartit dans le même silence religieux de son arrivé. Il fallait qu'il redonne le contrôle de son corps à Draco...Mais tout vient à point qui sait attendre non ? Et il savait être extrêmement patient...Potter finirais par se plier à lui et restera criant entre ses doigts pour l'éternité. Comme une poupée...

OoOoOoO

YamanekoOo : Et valaaaaaaa !

Conscience : Mouais...Reste à voir si ça plait ! e_e

YamanekoOo : J'te sens septique êe

Conscience : Juste que les deux autres n'ont pas encore ouvert leur bouche...Alors je me demande ce qui leurs arrivent

Harry *choqué * : Euh...Je rêve là ...Ou ...TU ME CONFOND AVEC UNE POUPEE ?

Draco : Pour l'instant j'aime bien mon rôle pour une fois que je suis pas une tafiole dans t'es fics u_u

YamanekoOo : Je signale que c'est ma première fic sur vous

Draco & Harry : On corrige, c'est ta première fic sur nous que tu PUBLIE

Conscience : Toute la nuance est là...

YamanekoOo : T.T Bon bah je fais le preview : Prochain chapitre, Folie sanguinaire

'' Qu'est ce que tu fais là Draco ?

-J'ai envie de cul...

-Mais bien sûr tu veux que je t'aide peut-être ?''


	2. Folie Sanguinaire

Vous l'attendiez avec impatience ? Conscience : Ou pas..

Eh bien le voilà quand même !

Chapitre 2 : Folie Sanguinaire

Tout était rouge, tout son monde était tinté de cette sombre couleur carmine..Et il en voulait toujours plus, encore et toujours plus parce qu'il aimait ça. Soudain il entendit des pas venir vers lui, quelqu'un approchait...Qui était le jeune fou qui venait à sa rencontre alors même que tout ce sang était répandu dans les rues ?

Le jeune homme couvert de sang n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps pour voir arriver une jeune femme affolée et perdue. Son excitation sanguinaire se réveilla, elle semblait si fragile si...Douce et surtout si facile à briser.

Un sourire aliéné pris place sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se camoufla, silencieusement, dans les ombres de la maison. La jeune femme entra à son grand contentement et étouffa un cri d'horreur avec ses deux mains en constatant l'état des lieux.

Du liquide de vie était répandu dans toute la pièce, colorant les murs de cette couleur si chatoyante, du moins du point de vu de l'assassin. Les corps jonchaient le sol négligemment balancés là, sur l'un il manquait un bras sur l'autre il manquait une partie de la tête. Le plus réussi, toujours du point de vu du tueur, était celui auquel il avait arraché le coeur encore palpitant de sa poitrine.

Son corps lui semblait si froid sans la chaleur du sang...Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans, il deviendrait fou..Mais ne l'était-il pas déjà un peu ? Après tout il avait tué une de ses victimes sans la torturer ce qui selon lui revenait à être fou.

Son regard, aussi rouge que ce liquide dont il se droguait en l'arrachant au corps agonisant, se posa de nouveau sur la demoiselle. Elle était terrorisée et tremblait de tous ses membres, pauvre chose sans importance, immondice que le jeune homme souhaitait faire disparaître de sa vue.

Lentement il sortit de sa cachette improvisée, seul son regard sang ce détachait sur les ombres qui semblaient l'envelopper comme un manteau.

Il approcha dans le dos de la jeune femme et posa ses ongles devenu griffes sur la peau de son cou la faisant sursauter, son souffle rauque se glissa à son oreille

-Ne bouge pas...Ou je te tue...

Bien sûr ce qu'il ne précisa pas c'est, qu'elle bouge ou pas il l'à tuerais tout de même. Mais il était tellement jouissif de voir vos proies espérer pouvoirs s'en sortir indemnes, qu'il ne se lassait pas de cette farce.

Longuement le jeune homme fit glisser une de ses griffes sanguinolente le long de la carotide palpitante de la douce. Elle respirait la peur et cette peur le tueur sanguinaire s'en galvanisait de tout son être.

Soudainement il l'attrapa par les cheveux et la retourna vers lui, son regard carmin rencontra un regard vert terrorisé. Ses deux perles émeraudes remuèrent quelque chose au fond de lui, l'ébauche d'un visage, les prémices d'une senteur... Les genèses d'une odeur de sang terriblement attirante.

Mais surtout, la présence de ses deux perles qui le rendirent immédiatement fou de rage, cette pute voulait avoir les même yeux que son souvenir qui commençait déjà à lui échapper...Il ne pouvait pas le permettre.

Fou de colère et de rage il transperça le ventre de la jeune femme de toute ses forces vidant son sang et ses organes avec une fureur sans limite. Lorsqu'il fut calmé il ne restait pas grand chose de la pauvre jeune femme qui n'avait fait qu'avoir des yeux vert pour seul crime.

L'assassin se mit à ricaner de manière incontrôlable, un rire fou et totalement détraqué qui résonna dans la pièce vide de présence vivante à part lui.

Lentement il traversa la maison, écrasant quelques cadavres au passage. Dans l'entrée il passa devant un miroir et l'image qu'il lui renvoya le figea sur place. Grand au cheveux blond presque blanc, ses yeux carmin avait des reflets d'argents, ses traits fins et aristocratiques était déformé par la haine et des tâches de sang lui imbibaient le visage...Il était un monstre...

OoOoOoOo

Draco se réveilla avec un hurlement à peine contenu, tout ses membres tremblait de manière incontrôlable.

Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, oui il en était certain jamais il n'aurait pus faire quelque chose d'aussi...Affreux. Non cet homme qu'il avait vu n'était définitivement pas lui, même s'il lui ressemblait énormément.

Secouant la tête le jeune aristocrate se leva et s'étira de manière gracieuse bien qu'un peu courbaturée. Comme s'il avait passé la nuit à faire du sport ou bien à s'envoyer en l'air ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas. Soupirant le blondinet se leva d'un pas mal assuré et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. L'avantage de se lever le premier résidait dans le fait qu'il pouvait profiter un maximum de la salle d'eau sans qu'on vienne le faire chier.

Il se déshabilla lentement et entra dans la douche qu'il régla immédiatement sur ''très chaud'', c'est dernier temps il avait sens cesse l'impression d'être glacé, pourtant il se couvrait bien et n'était pas malade...

Une fois sa douche prise, où il s'était d'ailleurs permis de se relaxer une bonne heure, il s'habilla tranquillement, sans se presser. Il avait encore le temps avant que les autres ne se réveillent, se fut donc d'un pas nullement pressé que le jeune homme se dirigea vers la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Certain seront surpris de le revoir, après tout n'avait-il pas décidé de s'exiler durant c'est deux dernières années ? Un sourire hautain se peint sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, quelques Poufsoufle étaient déjà là, les Serdaigle travaillaient en mangeant à leur table. Mais ce qui attira le regard d'argent se fut la présence d'un certain lion à la table des Gryffons...

Il ne savait pas le ''grand'' Harry Potter aussi matinal, son sourire s'agrandit quand Potter remarqua enfin sa royal personne. Le Gryffon sembla rester sous le choc de longues secondes, la bouche entre-ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

Ravi de son petit effet, le prince des Serpentards rejoint sa table d'un pas assuré et altier. Une fois attablé il eut la bonne surprise de voir Potter se lever pour s'approcher vivement de lui venant s'asseoir en face.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Draco ?

-Hm...Il ne me semble pas que nous soyons assez intime pour te laisser m'appeler par mon prénom Potter..., un sourire pris place sur ses lèvres pâles. Mais cela peut s'arranger si tu le désir..

Il vit avec délectation le lion se mettre à rougir de manière incontrôlée en saisissant le sous-entendu. Il sentit quelque chose grogner de satisfaction en lui devant cette réaction favorable mais il préféra l'ignorer et de plutôt se concentrer sur son petit gryffons...Non LE petit gryffons pas le sien.

Les yeux incroyablement vert de Potter l'étudièrent un moment avant qu'il ne souffle.

-Tu avais disparut, bordel Dr...Malfoy !

-Oh...Tu t'inquiétais pour moi le balafré ?

-Tu peux toujours crever Malfoy, je me disais juste que la vie à Poudlard sans pouvoirs insulter et humilier la petite fouine que tu es était moins drôle.

Le blond sentit une rage inconnue monter en lui et ses longs doigts blanc se refermèrent sur la cravate du gryffon attirant son visage près du sien. Un éclair rouge passa dans les perles argentées alors que Draco susurrait de manière peu rassurante

-Je te conseil de faire attention à ce que tu dit Potter...Je risquerais de m'énerver.

Le dit Potter ne se démonta pas sous le regard de glace et répondit effrontément

-Tu ne me fait pas peur Draco soit en sûr t'es petit tour de caïd marche peut-être sur ta bande de toutou mais pas sur moi !

Surpris, Draco lâcha le vêtement et observa attentivement les yeux déterminé du survivant. Alors comme ça il ne lui faisait pas peur ? Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir, on ne provoque pas impunément Draco Malfoy sans un subir de lourde conséquence..

Surtout lorsqu'on se nomme Harry Potter..Et que l'on possède c'est putain d'yeux trop verts.

-On verra cela Potter, je te ferais pleurer et supplier pour te punir...

-Mais bien sûr, tu veux que je t'aide peut-être ? Répondit-il moqueur

-Pas besoin petit pote Potter, tu m'en redemandera bien assez tôt

Cette phrase comportait un magnifique double sens et le serpent ne put que se jeter des fleurs mentalement surtout au vu de la réaction effarouchée du Gryffon.

Celui-ci rougit violemment se recula, jetant un dernier regard emplie de haine au blond avant de retourner à sa table, peu de temps après les élèves affluèrent dans la grande salle.

A ce moment là Draco se posa des question existentiel la principal étant...MAIS QU'EST CE QUI LUI AVAIT PRIS BORDEL DE DIEU ? Il avait réagit comme si...Comme si il draguait Potter.

Oh non pitié c'est répugnant, ce petit con arrogant ne méritait qu'une seule chose c'était de se prendre un Avada dans la tête pour lui retirer son petit air suffisant diablement sexy...Non pas sexy du tout à la réflexion.

Tout à ses intenses questions intérieurs il ne remarqua pas qu'il était le centre d'intérêt de la table Serpentard, tous les regards étaient tourné vers lui semblant attendre une explication sur sa mystérieuse disparition.

Or Malfoy n'avait aucune, mais alors aucune envie d'en fournir, après tout il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Au bout de quelques minutes après le début du petit déjeuné, les hiboux arrivèrent en masse distribuant le courrier. Draco tout occupé qu'il était à fusillé ses yeux brouillés du regard ne remarqua le volatile à ses côtés que lorsque celui-ci -impatient- le mordit.

Grognant il pris la gazette du Sorcier, paya et laissa repartit l'oiseau qui ne demanda pas son reste. Lentement l'aristocrate ouvrit la feuille de chou histoire de regarder les nouvelles, les gros titres lui sautèrent au yeux

MEUTRE VIOLENT DANS UN PETIT VILLAGE DE CAMPAGNE

_Hier soir, vers minuit, une série de meurtres en séries ont été commis dans un petit village à l'est de Londres. C'est agissement d'une extrême violence semble avoir été commis par plusieurs personnes. Certain parle déjà que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom aurait fait perpétrer ses assassinas terrible par ses mangemorts...Or le Mage noir n'avait visiblement aucune raison de commettre des crimes aussi poussés et surtout d'une rare violence sur ces sorciers et moldus confondus de cette région. _

_En effet selon plusieurs sources, les habitants de cette ville était dès plus neutres et n'avait strictement rien à se reprocher. Maria Claymore, psychologue pour le gouvernement magique nous donne un portrait possible de ou des assassins ayant sévit cette nuit :_

_Si l'homme agit seul, ce dont je doute fort personnellement, nous avons affaire à un psychopathe en __puissance. Cet homme ne contrôle plus son envie de meurtre et semble totalement insensible à la douleur des autres, ou bien il s'y complait. Quoiqu'il en soit cet homme est quelqu'un d'instable dans sa vie, sûrement célibataire et au chômage. _

_Il ne doit pas avoir fait d'étude très poussées et doit souvent se rabaisser lui-même dans son quotidien. Il montre par ses meurtres qu'il souhaite être tout puissant et avoir le pouvoirs de vie et de mort sur ses victime. _

_Cependant comme je vous l'ai dit cette possibilité est très mince, qu'un homme seul est pus venir à bout d'homme entre 20 et 30 ans avec une force au-dessus de la moyenne relève d'un tour de force bien trop élaboré pour cet homme qui semble très brouillons. _

_Je pencherais plus pour sorte d'action antisémite ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. Au vu de la scène du crime l'on pourrait peut-être même penser aux agissements d'une secte. Les Hommes de se village étant les sacrifice pour une religion quelconque. _

_Je pourrais considérer.._

Draco stoppa sa lecture ici, le reste n'étant que les élucubrations d'une psychologue sans talent. Bizarrement il se sentait étrangement en colère rien qu'à l'idée de toute les horreurs qu'avait pus dire cette femme...Maria Claymore.

Secouant la tête, son regard argent dévia sur les photos se trouvant avec l'article. Son appétit se coupa alors que les images de corps dépecé et à moitié décapité se présentaient à lui...Quel genre de monstre pouvait faire des horreurs pareil ? Il fallait vraiment que ce mec soit dérangé.

C'est alors qu'il aperçut dans une coin de la photo, un morceau d'un crâne d'une jeune femme. Ce morceau de corps semblait insignifiant comparé au autres cadavres.

Oui mais voilà cette jeune femme, du moins ce qu'il restait de son visage, lui rappelait quelque chose. Ses yeux semblaient figés dans une grimace d'horreur mais ce qui le marqua le plus était la couleur de ses yeux qu'il arrivait à deviner sur la photo..Vert..Une séries de flash lui revinrent en mémoire.

Une jeune femme terrorisée, ses yeux trop vert pour leurs propres bien...Et surtout un bras blanc traversant le corps sans défense de la jeune demoiselle. Draco se leva précipitamment et courut au toilette pour y vomir le peu qu'il avait mangé.

Alors que résonna dans son esprit un rire rauque et diabolique, quelque chose de malsain et de cruel qui semblait se moquer de sa réaction. C'est alors qu'une voix se fit entendre

-Tu peux courir...Mais tu ne peux pas y échapper.

Un long rire sadique résonna dans son esprit suivant ces paroles, figeant Draco sur place de peur. Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Et là tout devint flou avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

A suivre !

OoOoOoOo

YamanekoOo : Bah dit donc je suis inspiré en ce moment Oo

Conscience lui confisquant sa musique : Arrête d'écouter de Marylin Manson...

YamanekoOo en manque de drogue : REND MOI MA MUSIQUUUEEEE !

Conscience tue les écouteurs de Yama : Couchée !

Yama enterre ses écouteurs décédés : Monstre T.T

Conscience : Mais non c'est pour ton bien...

Yama : Et je fais comment pour écrire la suite sans musique ?

Conscience : J'en sais rien...êe bosse comme tout le monde et puis ça t'évitera de faire des chapitres pourrit dans ce genre

Yama : Mais T.T Pour une fois que j'étais plus ou moins inspirée !

Conscience :...

Bref ! Prochain chapitre : Le Survivant ne lâche rien

Eh oui nous enchaînerons sur un POV Harry pour changer...Du moins l'histoire racontée côté Potter ^.^ Donc vous ne saurez pas ce qui est arrivé dans les toilettes à Malfoy avant le prochain, prochain chapitre MOUAHAHAH


	3. Le survivant ne lâche rien

Mouahaha ! Je suis de retour.. 

Conscience : ...Pour nous jouer un mauvais tour ?

Yama : Comment t'a deviné O.O

Conscience : C'est vieux comme le monde –'

Yama : Non juste comme Pokémon ! :p

Aller Go go chapitre (courage)

Chapitre 3 :

Le survivant ne lâche rien

Potter, Harry de son prénom, était un jeune homme comme les autres...Bon...Pour vous et moi pauvre humain il n'avait rien de normal.

Car Harry Potter était un sorcier, ainsi donc, Harry Potter était un sorcier comme les autres et en ce moment même il était la proie d'un dangereux dilemme. Son meilleur ami rouquin dormait à point fermé dans son lit.

D'ailleurs rien que ses ronflements auraient réveillé tout le dortoir si les garçons y résidant n'avaient pas eu l'habitude et lancé un sort les empêchant d'entendre le roux.

Pour en revenir à son problème existentiel, est-ce qu'il devait réveiller son ami ou bien en bonne patte le laisser dormir du sommeil du juste ? L'espace d'un instant un sourire purement serpentard pris place sur les lèvres du survivant et il eut l'envie de balancer un sceau d'eau sur la tronche de son meilleurs ami.

Cependant le côté gryffondor reprenant le dessus il soupira et décida finalement de laisser le roux dormir, il aurait tout le temps de le torturer un autre jour.

Silencieusement il se glissa hors du dortoir encore endormit. Il fallait avouer qu'il était encore très tôt, mais Harry avait eu la bonne idée d'aller voir dans les songes du lord noir, de ce fait il s'était réveiller en fanfare et en sueur.

Secouant doucement la tête le Golden Boy prit rapidement la direction de la cantine et s'installa alors que des victuailles apparaissaient devant lui pour satisfaire son estomac.

Sans se presser il commença à manger, ses pensées divaguant sur plusieurs choses mais particulièrement sur un certain blond platine au regard orageux.

Cet abrutit de blond n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de disparaître après leur entrevue cet été. Pourtant Draco lui avait semblé très...ouvert au dialogue si l'on peut dire.

Un léger sourire prit place sur ses lèvres roses alors qu'il mâchonnait énergiquement un morceau de bacon récalcitrant.

C'est alors que la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit avec perte et fracas laissant découvrir une silhouette très bien connue. S'étouffant avec son morceau de viande le gryffon se redressa rapidement sous le regard moqueur du serpent.

En quelques foulées il fut à côté de lui, qu'est ce qu'il foutait là bon dieu ? Il avait disparut pendant près d'un mois pour Harry et environ deux pour les autres. Et monsieur se permettait de revenir pour leurs dernières années de Poudlard comme ça, l'air de rien ? La discussion avec le blond tourna court et surtout en défaveur pour Malfoy. Harry retourna à sa place non sans une flopée de jurons intérieurs et il continua son repas de manière ouvertement énervée.

Le temps passa sans un bruit de plus puis peu à peu la salle à manger se remplit, tous les élèves ayant été attiré par les grognements de leur estomac. Le jeune gryffon salua vivement ses amis et lorsqu'ils s'installèrent à côté de lui il entama la conversation.

-Salut ! Alors bien dormit ?

-Oué plutôt pas mal et toi ? Répliqua Ron alors qu'Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Très bien merci.

Il passa sous silence les cauchemars horribles qu'il avait fait cette nuit ne souhaitant pas inquiéter ses deux amis. Lentement ses yeux glissèrent en direction du blond attablé qui lisait pensivement la gazette du sorcier. Le brun s'était depuis longtemps coupé de ce journal et avait mis un point d'honneur à ne plus en entendre parler.

Pas après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait dit sur lui et leur défunt directeur puisqu'ils prêchaient le retour de Voldemort. Grognant légèrement à ses mauvais souvenirs il ne remarqua pas que ses deux amis étaient partit dans une grande dispute -encore une- sur un sujet très subtil...La nourriture.

Ses yeux émeraude et son esprit étaient plutôt concentrés sur un certain blond bien foutu qui venait de se lever. Ses traits semblaient inexpressifs mais Harry avait appris à lire à travers à force de l'affronter chaque jour.

Il remarqua donc aisément que le serpentard était contrarié et surtout perturbé. Suivant sa curiosité piquée au vif le brun se leva, laissant ses meilleurs amis dans leur _passionnante_ conversation qui avait dérivé sur la préférence entre un œuf à la coque et un œuf dur.

Se faufilant souplement entre les tables il finit par sortir de la salle...Et remarqua qu'il avait perdu le blond des yeux. Grognant contre tous les dieux de la terre il courut jusqu'à l'escalier farceur et monta les marches à toute vitesse pour rejoindre son dortoir.

Il récupéra rapidement sa carte du maraudeur et l'activa cherchant le nom de son meilleur ennemi sur la carte. Au bout de quelques secondes il finit par mettre le doigt dessus, ou plutôt les yeux. Le dragon se trouvait dans les toilettes, totalement seul, ce à quoi Harry ne fit pas attention c'était la couleur de son nom qui avait viré au rouge au lieu du noir habituel.

Courant de nouveau à en perdre le souffle il prit la direction des toilettes s'arrêtant devant la porte avec une glissade digne des meilleurs films hollywoodien. Essoufflé mais satisfait le brun poussa doucement la porte.

La dans un coin de la pièce se tenait Draco, droit comme un piquet l'air passablement tendu. La première impression qu'il donna à Harry était celle de force, une irrépressible envie de se soumettre, comme un délicieux poison le poussant à s'allonger dans une position plus qu'humiliante.

La deuxième impression fut du malaise, le blond semblait tellement différent même de dos que cela provoquait une sorte de malaise chez le Survivant. Lentement le Golden Boy ayant réunit tout son courage -ou inconscience- de Gryffondor s'approcha du serpent.

-Euh...Draco ?

Celui-ci ne sembla nullement surpris de sa présence...Ou alors il jouait très bien la comédie. Quoiqu'il en soit le blond aux yeux d'orage se tourna vers Harry et le brun pu constater plusieurs choses troublantes. Tout d'abord les yeux de Malfoy étaient étrangement colorés, ils semblaient empreints de reflet rouge sang, emplis d'une sauvagerie et d'un désir qui paralysa le jeune gryffon.

La deuxième chose qui sauta aux yeux de l'élu c'était l'expression cruelle et joueuse de Draco, comme s'il s'était retrouvé devant un bon steak qu'il allait torturer...Un steak encore vivant.

Réflexion faite...Il correspondait très bien au profil du steak et Draco à celui de l'affamé. Déglutissant, il tenta de dire quelque chose mais le regard puissant de son interlocuteur sur lui le figeait totalement. Il ne pouvait pas dire un mot ou faire quoique ce soit et c'était franchement très déstabilisant.

Doucement le corps du blond s'approcha du sien le forçant à reculer contre le mur. Harry ne savait plus quoi faire, la force qu'exerçait le blond sur lui n'était pas normale ! Il lui semblait qu'il aurait pu le briser juste entre deux de ses doigts, rien à voir avec le blondinet de se matin, là il était vraiment...effrayant.

Et en même temps le brun se surpris à espérer que Draco se colle un peu plus à lui, qu'il le violente peut-être un peu mais en restant très doux...Qu'il...Le domine. Se mordant la lèvre il secoua la tête et se donna des claques mentales. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait de penser ce genre de chose ? Sincèrement !

Soufflant doucement il remarqua alors dans quel état il était rien qu'au contact du blond, surtout au niveau de son entre-jambe, et rougis au plus haut point. Son esprit de contradiction et de rébellion grondant, il plaqua ses mains sur le torse de Draco et le repoussa de toutes ses forces faisant reculer le serpent de quelques pauvres centimètres.

-Ne m'approche pas Malfoy ! T'es pas bien ou quoi ?

-Hm...Ta bouche n'est pas d'accord avec ton corps...Harry...Tu désires mon contact n'est ce pas ? Tu veux que je te touche, que je te prenne furieusement, que mon corps se fonde dans le tiens pour ne plus faire qu'un.

Un tremblement suggestif parcourut le corps du Golden Boy apportant un nouveau sourire aux lèvres pâles du blond. Il s'approcha de nouveau du brun de moins en moins réticent et colla ses lèvres dans son cou inspirant profondément son odeur qui le faisait devenir fou.

De nouveau le gryffon tenta de repousser les attaques vicieuses mais avait de moins en moins la force et l'envie. Comme si la fragrance, la présence et les mots du dragon l'avait totalement rendu docile. Il se détesta pour cette faiblesse mais ne pouvait lutter contre.

Lentement il sentit une main se glisser sur son torse caressant sa peau et le faisant soupirer de plaisir, il se sentait comme déconnecté de la réalité -au grand plaisir du blond-.

Cependant le serpentard ne souhaitait pas rendre les choses aussi faciles pour lui et le brun. S'il devait l'avoir dans son lit comme esclave sexuel il devait détruire totalement la moindre résistance du brun, donc l'avoir pleinement conscient de ses actes et prêt à satisfaire ses moindres désirs. Alors d'un geste il se mordit la langue avant de sceller ses lèvres à celle du plus petit. Son sang coula dans la bouche offerte et déclencha des tremblements de la part d'Harry.

Ce dernier avait soudainement terriblement chaud et un gémissement de pure frustration s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres ensanglantées. Il en désirait beaucoup plus venant du blond qui c'était reculé.

Tous ses membres tremblèrent et il s'effondra au sol alors que dans son sous-vêtement son sexe tendu commençait sérieusement à lui faire mal d'être ainsi inassouvi. Le blond sourit de manière énigmatique et se mit à genoux auprès du brun.

-Souhaites-tu que je te soulage ?

Tremblant le petit brun ne répondit pas sa fierté l'empêchant de demander de l'aide à son ennemie. Celui-ci ne s'avoua pas vaincu et glissa sa main sur l'entre-jambe brûlante, la caressant d'avant en arrière lentement, très lentement torturant prodigieusement Harry qui sortait peu à peu de la transe dans laquelle l'odeur de Draco l'avait mis. Il ne savait pas quoi faire mais ne pouvait pas laisser le blond continuer de le torturer. D'un geste vif il vira la main du serpentard et recula jusqu'au mur en jurant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait avant de siffler contre Draco

-Je peux m'en occuper tout seul ! Maintenant sors de là !

Le blond força les sourcils, ne supportant que très peu la rébellion de celui qu'il considérait comme sa nouvelle poupée. Une poupée ne se rebelle pas ! Dangereusement, il s'approcha du jeune homme et lui attrapa ses mains d'un mouvement bien trop souple et rapide pour un humain le plaquant durement au mur.

-Ne me parle pas ainsi...

Cette fois Harry n'osa même pas répondre tellement le charisme et la prestance du blond avait changé. La main libre du dragon glissa sur son torse et il titilla les tétons durement dressés du plus petit le faisant gémir de plaisir. Il était très difficile de résister à de telles caresses. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'un traitement à la fois désirable et frustrant le petit brun rendit les armes.

-Dra...draco...S'il te plait...

-Oui ?

-Hm...Tu sais...très..aah..très bien

-Non...Dit le à haute voix

-Sou..Soulage-moi

Le sourire du blond lui fit plus peur qu'autre chose mais il avait d'autre chose en tête que d'examiner son expression faciale, alors que le blondinet qu'il relâchait la pression sur son corps et se redressa en position assise les jambes légèrement écartées.

-Je le ferais...Mais suce-moi d'abord.

Mort de honte il se redressa et approcha son visage du membre fièrement dressé du blond. Il savait que s'il ne le faisait pas ou qu'il tentait de s'enfuir Malfoy le rattraperait pour lui faire pire que ce qu'il pouvait imaginer...Quelque chose d'impérieux en lui et de puissant avait vite fait de le convaincre.

Mal à l'aise il glissa une petite langue sur le gland rougi puis le pris lentement en bouche avant de descendre le long du membre. Aucune réaction de la part du bond, cependant le Golden Boy sentit très clairement les cuisses du serpent se contracter. Quelque peu enhardit par cette réaction, Harry commença lentement un va et viens timide mais précis faisant soupirer Draco de plaisir.

Une main trouva sa place dans ses cheveux alors que le rythme s'imposa de lui-même.

Les mains du gryffon trouvèrent naturellement les bourses du blond et il les caressa, les malaxa pour pousser le blond à jouir au plus vite. Pas qu'il n'appréciait pas de faire cela mais ce n'était ce qu'il préférait au monde. Au bout de quelques minutes du traitement délicieux de Potter, selon les gémissements rauques qui échappaient au serpent, celui-ci finit par jouir entre les lèvres du Gryffondor déversant sa semence chaude dans son antre humide.

Se reculant rapidement Harry avala malgré lui le sperme de son...Ennemi et lui lança un regard équivoque. Cependant le serpentard n'en dit rien, il se leva, se rhabilla et sortit en laissant derrière lui un Harry frustrer. Les derniers mots du blond furent plus qu'étrange.

-Tu reviendras te faire mordre soit en sûr.

L'élu se retrouva donc seul, à genoux dans la salle de bain avec une érection à faire pâlir un étalon. Il sortit de son choc et maudit Malfoy jusqu'à la 26 eme génération.

A suivre !

Yama : MOUAHAHAH Que je suis cruelle ! J'aime j'aime !

Conscience : Je sais pas si c'est le cas de t'es lecteurs

Yama après réflexion part se planquer dans le paraguay : .

Conscience : ...Pour la seule somme de 10 euros je vous donne une carte avec l'emplacement exacte de Yama ! Ca vous dit ?

Prochain chapitre : Siffle doux serpent...

Janeee !


	4. Siffle doux serpent

Je suis encore vivante ! Si si je vous jure 8)

Alors voilà la suite si vous êtes encore là

Chapitre 4 : Siffle doux serpent...

Le vent soufflait, la pluie battait contre les immenses vitres de l'école. Draco avait trouvé une salle de classe désaffectée. Le silence était éloquent quant à son état de réflexion intense. Ses yeux rouges suivaient les mouvements de quelques moutons de poussière soufflés par le vent qui se glissait entre les briques et les fenêtres.

Tout était silencieux, trop silencieux mais cela ne dérangeait pas le jeune blond qui semblait tel une statue intouchable, intemporelle. En réalité Draco échafaudait des plans plus sadiques et cruels les uns que les autres. Tout était une question de dosage se disait-il, il suffisait de savoir comment prendre le petit lion et tout ce passerait comme il le désirait.

Une partie de lui, sûrement celle qui était ''gentille'' pensait qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça. Que faire souffrir ainsi Harry n'était pas dans ses intentions immédiates. Mais cette petite voix il ne l'écoutait pas, elle lui était insignifiante et surtout elle était faible comparée à lui qui était tout puissant, qui pouvait écraser la tête d'un humain entre deux de ses doigts.

Oui mais voilà, le passé se rappela à lui, aussi fort qu'il soit il s'était fait battre à plate couture par un gamin pubère…Un humain.

Son regard sang se durcit alors que les souvenirs revenaient en masse dans sa mémoire infinie.

**Flash Back :**

La nuit était froide pour cette soirée d'été, cela faisait un an qu'il avait fuit toute civilisation pour combattre, pour se combattre lui-même. Dire qu'il avait peur était un euphémisme, chaque nuit il tremblait de peur, hurlait de douleur alors _qu__'il_ voulait sortir.

Mais Draco ne le laisserait pas faire, il était hors de question que cette chose prenne le contrôle de son corps. Surtout pour commettre des atrocités.

Une nouvelle vague de douleur l'envahit et un cri à moitié étranglé sortit d'entre ses lèvres pâles.

La douleur était plus atroce chaque nuit et ce depuis une année. 365 maudits jours qu'il passait à regretter le jour de sa naissance.

Mais il ne pouvait pas mourir il le savait, si jamais il tentait de se suicider, l'autre prendrait son corps au moment où Draco sombrerait dans l'inconscience, il le soignerait et l'utiliserait.

La fierté maladive et inculquée par les Malfoy de génération en génération était inscrite au fer blanc dans son caractère.

Son corps était sien et jamais il ne laisserait une chose inhumaine en prendre le contrôle. Jamais !

Haletant, allongé à même le sol et trempé de sueur le blond ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il entendait dehors les oiseaux commencer à gazouiller signe que le soleil commençait sa course monotone dans le ciel.

Encore une fois il avait tenu toute la nuit, mais plus le temps passait et plus il était fatigué et la lutte lui semblait vaine. Une voix caverneuse qui aurait fait frissonner de peur le plus farouche guerrier résonna dans sa tête

-Tu ne tiendras pas éternellement...

-TA GUEULE !

Draco avait hurlé à cette chose, cet immondice, de se taire. Il en avait peur la créature semblait prendre de plus en plus de force et ne tarderait pas à faire plier le jeune homme sous son pouvoir.

Mais le serpent ne pouvait s'y résoudre, alors chaque soir le même ballet recommençait sans fin.

Bientôt l'autre serait assez fort pour le combattre même pendant la journée, or Draco savait qu'il n'aurait pas la force lutter, il se connaissait.

Tremblant, il se releva sur ses jambes faibles, tout tanguait autour de lui et la faible lumière du soleil lui faisait mal aux yeux, lui qui avait serré les paupières toute la nuit pour occulter la douleur qui électrocutait tout ses os.

Lentement il s'approcha de l'unique fenêtre présente dans la pièce mais munit de barreaux. Il savait qu'en cas de possession de son corps, la créature n'aurait cure de ces petites protections et les exploserait d'un mouvement de bras. Mais Draco se sentait plus en sécurité ainsi...Faiblesse purement humaine.

Ses yeux argentés se perdirent sur la couleur improbable du ciel à l'heure de l'aurore. Peu de personne pouvaient se vanter d'avoir vu cette chose aussi magnifique qu'éphémère en entier, après tout l'Homme à besoin de dormir.

Et c'est ce besoin qui finirait par le perdre, il avait besoin de sommeil or la chose en lui non. Peu à peu il sombrerait dans la folie et deviendrait le meurtrier en puissance qui était caché en lui. Draco ne voulait pas de ça.

Soufflant un petit nuage de fumé, il se détourna de la beauté déclinante du matin et rentra dans cette maison abandonnée qui lui servait d'abris. Quelle décadence pour un Malfoy de se retrouver réduit à un cagibi pour logement.

Le serpent se pencha pour attraper son t-shirt qui avait disparut durant la nuit alors que soudain, une douleur fulgurante lui remonta dans toute la colonne vertébrale le faisant hurler avant de sombrer dans une inconscience cotonneuse.

**Fin Flash Back**

Un sourire affable pris place sur les lèvres pâles du blond. L'humain avait résisté une année entière avant de craquer et lui laisser sa place. Cette nuit là, il avait fait un tel carnage dans le village d'à côté que tous les journaux en avait parlé.

Mais peu lui importait, il était théoriquement intouchable surtout par des humains, sorcier ou pas. Seule quelque rares créatures venant de bien plus haut et bien plus loin qu'un humain pourrait espérer faire arme égale avec lui.

Lentement sa silhouette souple se leva, ses doigts effleurèrent la table poussiéreuse, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

Oui, peu importait que le gamin qui lui sert de corps ai résisté, aujourd'hui il en avait un total contrôle et ses petites rébellions intempestives ne faisaient que renforcer la force qu'il avait sur lui.

Dans un mouvement de cape élégant il sortit de la pièce, rendant ses yeux argenté pour ne pas être découvert.

Après tout ici, tout le monde avait l'habitude de voir un Draco aux yeux mercure alors s'il se ramenait avec ses beaux yeux sanguin ça risquait de ne pas le faire.

Ses pas résonnèrent dans les couloirs alors qu'il les traversait sans s'intéresser à quiconque venant sur son chemin. Les plus jeunes le regardaient avec admiration, alors que les plus vieux lui laissaient le passage, effrayés par la force brute qui s'échappait de son corps.

Passant devant la porte d'entrée principale le blond s'arrêta...Une odeur familière venait de lui caresser les narines. Cette odeur venait directement de l'extérieur. Cette odeur il aurait pu la reconnaître parmi des millions. C'était celle de sa proie.

Un nouveau sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, alors à défaut de retourner dans les cachots pour la nuit il fit demi-tour pour aller attraper son petit chaton qui gambadait naïvement dehors. Pourquoi petit chaton ?

Parce qu'il savait comment fonctionnait Harry, celui-ci se montrait assez distant et froid avec lui et même parfois ses amis mais dès qu'on se mettait à le caresser comme il fallait alors le petit ronronnait bien fort et réclamait plus de caresses.

Suivant son instinct surdéveloppé, le Dragon repéra bien vite la silhouette aux courbes douces de sa future victime. Il était assis près du lac à l'endroit même où son parrain et lui avaient été agressé quelques années auparavant. Semblant pensif, le serpent s'approcha doucement et ressentit de plein fouet les émotions du jeune homme.

Celui-ci était perdu, mais surtout il était triste et, ne connaissant pas la raison cela perturbait le plus grand qui s'approcha encore. Quelque chose dans cette tristesse solitaire provoquait un instinct de protection en lui le poussant à venir prendre le plus petit dans ses bras.

Le poussant à caresser ses joues pour en chasser les larmes, le poussant à le protéger...D'ailleurs cet instinct le poussait tellement bien qu'il se retrouva juste à côté du Gryffon.

La créature ne comprenait plus rien. Comment de simples ressentiments d'un humain comme un autre, qui avait juste un corps alléchant, pouvait provoquer en lui autant de réactions différentes ? Fronçant les sourcils le serpent hésita, Harry ne l'avait pas encore remarqué et continuait de fixer le lac avec une sourde douleur.

Il pouvait encore tout à fait partir et faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu, cependant il n'y parvenait pas sans en trouver la raison il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser là seul.

Grondant de manière inaudible l'assassin lança un regard meurtrier aux arbres environnant comme si c'était leur faute puis réfléchit intensément.

Quoi de mieux que de se faire passer pour l'ami de Potter ? Ainsi il amoindrirait sa méfiance, pourrait le manipuler comme bon lui semble. Il pourrait avoir son corps voire même plus et ce, autant qu'il le voudrait. Il ferait accessoirement taire la mini conscience qui lui disait de s'occuper de Potter. Oui en voilà une bonne idée, il faudra juste qu'il envoie Draco dormir le plus souvent possible mais ça, ce n'était pas le plus difficile.

Le plus difficile sera de convaincre le rouge et or qu'il souhait faire ami-ami et bien sûr plus si affinité. Sa décision perfide prise, il glissa sa main glacée dans le cou d'Harry et dériva jusqu'à son épaule.

Ce mouvement ramena le plus petit sur terre qui se tourna rapidement vers Draco en sursautant, il tomba nez à nez avec un regard doux et un sourire tendre. Bizarrement cela le calma immédiatement de rencontrer le regard mercure de son interlocuteur, apparemment l'argenté n'était pas venu pour se moquer de lui ou bien pour le descendre un peu plus.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé dans aucun des deux camps.

C'était juste un moment de relâchement, une période de flottement où leur haine mutuelle n'existait plus. Du moins pour Harry qui ne connaissait pas les plans sombre du serpent. Lentement de bras vinrent entourer sa taille et il se retrouva pressé contre un torse ferme et agréable.

Toute sa peine qu'il contenait lui parut insignifiante et il se laissa aller, l'odeur suave de l'autre garçon pénétrant tout son être et le faisant vibrer au rythme de la respiration du Dragon.

Le Dragon en question était très heureux de la tournure des évènements, Harry le cœur enflé de peine était directement tombé dans ses filets. Une petite dose d'hypnose et c'était dans la poche, le survivant n'y avait vu que du feu et maintenant il se trouvait dans ses bras.

Petit corps totalement abandonné à ses bons soins. Le regard de Draco glissa sur la nuque de gryffondor pour s'arrêter sur la peau tendre de son cou. Instantanément ses yeux reprirent une couleur sanguine profonde et l'envie de faire couler le sang de cette douce créature capturée entre ses bras se fit sentir. Mais la créature des ténèbres se retint, pour le moment il devait s'accaparer la confiance de Potter ensuite…Eh bien il aviserait.

Plongé dans son monde de douceur et de calme Harry était à mille lieu de se douter des pensés du jeune homme blond. Au contraire une confiance totale et aveugle était née en lui et il trouvait ça normal. Au fond de lui il savait qu'il n'avait strictement aucune raison bonne ou mauvaise d'accorder du crédit ou de la confiance au serpentard.

Mais cette réflexion était étouffée par quelque chose de plus fort que lui, une certitude tendre qu'entre les bras du blond rien ne pouvait lui arriver, ce qui était bien sûr pure utopie.

Rien de tout ce que ressentait le petit gryffon n'était réel tout lui venait de l'hypnotique pouvoir de Draco mais ça, il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Lentement l'argenté observa la peau de son cou puis attrapa le visage d'Harry par le menton et lui renversa tout doucement en arrière le visage, se pencha vers le sien et ses mèches blonde presque blanche vinrent caresser les joues du gryffondor qui rougirent légèrement.

Quelque chose dans le regard émeraude fit tilter Draco mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas le moins de monde. Toujours aussi lentement son visage s'approcha de celui du survivant, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent lentement quand une voix résonna dans la nuit noire entourant le château.

-Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malfoy j'espère que vous avez une bonne excuse pour vous trouvez là ?

Se reculant rapidement Draco releva son regard rouge sur l'arrivant et un grognement d'agacement se fit entendre. Le professeur Rogue était peut-être le parrain de l'humain mais pour l'avoir interrompu à ce moment précis il l'aurait bien tué sur le champ faisant voler sa tête à travers tous les jardins de Poudlard.

Revenant sur le visage de Harry dont l'intervention l'avait sortit de l'hypnose et donc éloigné très loin de Draco, la créature compris ce qui l'avait gêné dans le regard du Golden boy. Sous hypnose ses yeux étaient vides...Dénués de toute vie et complètement soumis. Pas que cela déplaise au serpentard mais il aurait préféré que ses yeux soient bien vivants et soumis par sa propre volonté et non par la sienne. Soupirant, il se dit que, finalement, apprivoiser le gryffon sera bien plus dur qu'il ne s'y attendait surtout vu les regards choqués que celui-ci lui envoyait.

Tant pis après tout...Il aimait les défis. Et celui-ci ne ferait pas exception à la règle. Se relevant Draco fit face à son professeur et s'approcha de lui de manière menaçante, son regard glacé parcourant le visage figé de Severus.

-Il me semble qu'une discussion s'impose...Professeur...Immédiatement

Et sans plus d'indication il prit le chemin du château bien vite suivit de son parrain humain qui ne semblait pas comprendre grand chose à son comportement...Oh oui, il allait lui en donner pour son argent de l'avoir interrompu avec sa proie, foi de vampire.

A suivre.

YamanekoOo : Voilaaaaaa un chapitre fraichement poster *** w ***

Conscience : ...Avec du retard

Yama : Hey ! C'est pas facile de revenir du Paraguay à pied je te signal

Conscience : Pourquoi t'y est allé aussi ?

Yama : Pour échapper à des lecteurs frustrés et enragés ?

Conscience : Ouais aussi...roh tu chipotes

Yama : Vu les menaces de mort non je chipote pas .

On rappel la règle principale :

On ne tue ni ne torture l'auteur si on veut la suite ^.^''

Bon alors le prochain chapitre qui sera posté...Un jour peut-être, sera un peu plus sanglant et méchant. En gros oui Severus va s'en prendre plein la poire en même temps...On ne fâche pas une créature immortelle sans conséquence ! Reviews ? Breeef mes agneaux à la revoyure et sortez couvert !

YamanekoOo


End file.
